


That old "glass coffin" chestnut...

by kjdawson80



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma Swan, F/F, Glass Coffin'd Regina Mills, That old chestnut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjdawson80/pseuds/kjdawson80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Regina falls to something appropriately horrible, forcing Dark!Swan to realize how much the "not quite Evil" Queen means to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That old "glass coffin" chestnut...

Something horrible has befallen Regina Mills, forcing the Dark Swan to save the new Savior once more.


End file.
